


Be There For You

by Luliluli



Series: Tyrus One Shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but nothing too angsty, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luliluli/pseuds/Luliluli
Summary: Cyrus gets worried when TJ stops texting him and doesn’t show up to school.But if there's one thing he knows, is that he'll always be there for his boyfriend.





	Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Warnings: mentions of depression**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this inspired by how I feel sometimes, but I tried to still keep it relatively light (that’s why I opted for writing it in Cyrus’ pov instead of TJ’s), and it’s really just soft and cuddly. I’m not really sure what the point of this fic is, I guess I was just feeling a little like TJ is in this story and writing this was the way I found to make myself feel a little bit better. I hope you enjoy!  
> 

  
It had been almost two days since TJ had stopped texting Cyrus. It started on a Sunday morning, when he didn’t reply to Cyrus’ daily good morning texts. At first, the brunet didn’t think too much of it, he figured his boyfriend was probably sleeping late, as he usually did on the weekends. But then the hours continued passing and the next thing he knew, it was time for him to go to bed and he still hadn’t heard from TJ. Not letting his insecurities get the best of him, he decided to send him a good night text. He wasted half an hour scrolling through social media waiting for a reply, before finally giving up. 

_Okay, now he was worried._ TJ and Cyrus would text everyday, especially on the days they didn’t see each other. Some days they would spend hours exchanging silly memes, other days TJ would send him minutes long audio messages talking about anything and everything, and on days when they were a little busier than usual, they would at least exchange good mornings, some cute emojis, and good nights. So either TJ was upset at Cyrus for an unknown reason, or something had happened to him, but there was no way of finding out until he talked to TJ at school the following day.

As it turned out, TJ didn’t go to school that Monday, and there was still no reply to the previous messages, which added to Cyrus’ worry. He tried calling after school, but it was to no avail. He really didn’t know what to do now. On one hand, he didn’t want to be the type of overreacting boyfriend who would freak out if you didn’t text him for _one_ single day. On the other hand, he had the weird sensation that something just wasn’t right. That’s why, as much as he tried to give TJ the space the other boy seemed to be trying to have, he couldn’t help himself. It was just after four when he decided trying to focus on his homework was useless, and got up from his desk, went downstairs and out the door, not before promising his mom he would be home before curfew. The walk to TJ’s house wasn’t longer than ten minutes, and the nice spring air would have made it a very pleasant walk if it wasn’t for Cyrus’ state of worry.

When Mrs. Kippen opened the door, she looked a little tired, but happy to see Cyrus nonetheless. “Cyrus, dear, it’s good to see you. Did TJ invite you over?” She looked almost hopeful as she asked him.

He fidgeted a little. “Hi, Mrs. kippen. Well, he didn’t invite me exactly, but, um, he wasn’t at school today so I thought-”

The older woman interrupted him with a concerned look on her face. “He’s been going through a rough couple of days, so I thought it was best if he took a mental health day off today. Come on in, maybe seeing you will be good for him.” She opened the door wider to allow Cyrus in and everything made sense in his head now. _TJ’s depression._ They had talked about it a little, TJ was taking meds and according to him, the bad days had become sparse with time, but they still happened sometimes. They had been dating for s short time, and Cyrus had never actually seen one of his boyfriend’s bad days before, he had only heard about them from TJ himself.

He knocked on the door, and when there was no response, Mrs. Kippen nodded at him, encouraging him to go inside. He opened the door slowly, he didn’t want to wake TJ if he was asleep. The room that was previously covered in darkness was now partially illuminated by the light coming from the open door, and there, on the bed, was TJ, bundled up in his covers, one hand hanging dejectedly off the edge of the bed, and a mop of hair sticking out from under the duvet.

“Teej? Are you awake?” He whispered, still unsure about the state of his boyfriend. 

The other boy simply lifted his head in response, looked at him with deep bags under his eyes for a second, and let his head fall against the mattress again, a motion that took the covers off his face. “Yeah.” He whispered in return.

“Can I come in?” At TJ’s nodded approval, the shorter boy stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. Navigating in almost complete darkness, he managed to make his way to the edge of the bed, and sat down next to the blond. He absentmindedly started carding his fingers through the other boy’s hair as they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, and TJ leaned into the touch.

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you back yesterday. Or today.” He broke the silence, his eyes closed. “It’s just, I don’t know, suddenly something as simple as texting people just felt like the most exhausting thing in the world. And then I couldn’t. I just-“ he cut himself off to take a deep breath. “It felt like my body was literally physically incapable of typing. I’m sorry I worried you, underdog. Communicating is too much right now.”

Cyrus leaned down to plant a kiss at the top of his head, where his hand was previously at. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. I can come back another time, if you want. I just wanted to check on you.”

“No, stay.” TJ shook his head. “Just please don’t make me move.” He added, as an afterthought.

At that, Cyrus chuckled a little, his hand now running up and down his boyfriend’s back through the covers. “Don’t worry, no moving.”

The taller boy hummed in approval and they stayed like that for a while. It didn’t take long for Cyrus to start telling TJ about little things that had happened that day and the day before. The boy wasn’t responding, but when Cyrus stopped talking, he asked him to keep going. TJ didn’t seem to be paying too much attention, but it was okay. 

It was only when Cyrus moved to lay under the covers with him, with his phone illuminating the bed so he wouldn’t accidentally knee TJ in the face in the process, did he notice the blond was still wearing the same hoodie he had worn to their date on Saturday. It was Monday afternoon and TJ was still in the same clothes. Had he gotten up _at all_ since then?

“Have you been eating?” He asked as he grabbed the rejected pillow hanging to the side and adjusted it under their heads. He got a grunt in response, but felt his boyfriend’s head rest on his shoulder and his arms on his waist anyway.

“Just let me sleep on you. You’re comfy and I’m really tired.” The taller mumbled, nuzzling into Cyrus’s neck. And Cyrus himself started to feel his eyelids get heavy as he settled for their nap together. He knew TJ would soon feel better, but while he didn’t, Cyrus would be right there for him.  



End file.
